izshippingfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
New Students and Some Odd Experiences
Prologue Have you ever gained an American student, an Italian student, a British student, a Chinese student, a Japanese student, and a Liechtensteinrin all on the same day? I didn't think so. But that's what just happened to me! I don't like the American boy. He's the stupidest of the six, and the youngest. Gobal warming, superheroes, and hamburgers is all he ever thinks about. He has blond hair, blue eyes, and glasses. His outfit is ridiculous. Oh my God, is it ever. Anyway, his name is Alfred Jones. The Italian boy isn't too bad. Besides his annoying obsession with pasta, he's okay. Maybe we could be friends. He has brown hair, amber eyes, and is always smiling. His name is Feliciano Vargas. The British boy is stuck-up, and even more annoying than someone running around with a pot of noodles screaming "PASTA" at the top of his lungs. He's hot, though. He has blond hair and green eyes, a beautiful combo. His name is Arthur Kirkland. The Chinese boy is kind of quiet, but it's his first day, so I'm not surprised. He tends to add "aru" to the end of his sentences. He has black hair that's pulled into a ponytail, and amber eyes. His name is Yao Wang. The Japanese boy is very quiet and, when asked a question, responds quickly and shortly. He has black hair and brown eyes. His name is Kiku Honda. The Liechensteinrin girl is shy and quiet. I would have taken her for a boy if she wasn't wearing a dress and her purple hair ribbon. She has blond hair and green eyes. She is the cutest little girl I have ever seen. Her name is Lili Zwingli. This skool year is gonna be a lot more fun with all these new foreign students. Chapter One I'm beginning to be really glad that I'm not American. Like really glad. I mean, if I was American, I'd probably kill myself tonight. That's how glad I am to not be American. The bell rings. Lunch break. And oh crap. I forgot my lunch at home. I have about twenty dollars in my bra, so at least I'll get something to eat. If I can bring myself to swallow it. What if it's poisonous? Well I can eat the stuff out of those little bags labeled "DO NOT EAT", so I guess I'll be fine. I walk into the cafeteria, buy my lunch, and sit down. Corn and mayonaisse. Ew. Maybe it is more poisonous. What could be worse than this? Maybe leeks, but that's not my point. Suddenly, I'm splashed with hot water. "Ow." "Sorry." "'Sorry' doesn't make me dry." "Want some?" "Huh?" I look up. It's that Feliciano kid. "Pasta. I have a lot, so I was wondering if you wanted some." "Why me? Why didn't you go ask Ginger or Sugar?" It's so weird saying the name "Sugar". Sugarcane is my little sister. She's only eight, but she's already in sixth grade. A grade below me, and I'm twelve. "Or one of the other foreign kids? Or the American?" "I wanted to make a new friend today. A girl." He beams at me. "So why didn't you go talk to Lili instead?" "I already know her." "What about the other girls? Why didn't you go talk to one of them?" He shrugs. "I dunno. No reason, I guess." "Liar." I punch him in the shoulder. Not very hard at all, but it still seems to hurt him. "Ow, that hurts." "I didn't hit you that hard, did I?" He shakes his head. "Not really," he admits. "Oh, uh, well, sorry." I blush. I'm not sure why, though. The only time I ever blush is when my bra comes undone when there are guys around. Is this feeling the feeling of guilt? "Pasta?" "Sure." I smile. I. Do. Not. Smile. At. Guys. When. I. First. Meet. Them. That'sjustnotsomethingIletmyselfdo! Anyway, the bell rang. I went back to class. Now I'm eating pasta in the middle of class. The only reason is because Feliciano keeps refilling my bowl. Over. And over. And over. But I'm not complaining. After all, he is only trying to be polite. Chapter Two P.E. time. I walk to my shoe locker to get my clothes so I can change into my gym clothes. Every time I get my stuff from the shoe locker, I can't help but wonder, WTF? Who has a shoe locker anymore? I guess I do. Anyway, today we're gonna play dodgeball. I'm taking the other team down hard. Let's see...who's on the teams anyway? On my team is Hazel, Liza, Gabriella, Kiku, Lili, Feliciano, Uriah, and Cristopher. On the other team is Yao, Arthur, Alfred, Dib, Rae, Ven, Jon, Sarah, and Zeel. Who do you think was out first on my team? Lili? Kiku? No, it was Feliciano. He was hit by that jerkface, Jon. He's not gonna get away with this. "That's it!" I scream. "You're about to experience some extreme pain!" Jon smirks. There are only three who seem completely unafraid: Jon, Ven, and Zeel. My anger has been ignited. "You guys are gonna pay!" I launch a dodgeball at Jon and it hits him in the face. He collapses, and blood drips from his mouth to the floor. My eyes change scarlet-blue as hate burns in my stomach. I notice how angry Ven is getting, so I decide to take out Rae to see how she'll react. I catch a ball that Yao threw and launched it at Rae. It hit him in the face and he falls backward. I hear a loud THUD as his head hits the wall. His PAK pops off. Ven, who is utterly furious right now, launches a ball at my chest. I catch it, but get pushed back a good yard from the force. Ven races over to Rae, obviously worried about him. It was a long game. But long story short, my team won. Well, I'' won. In a nutshell, here's what happened: Apparently, I knocked out two of Jon's teeth. Rae hit the back of his against the wall so hard, he was bleeding. He also broke his arm. I broke Dib's glasses a little bit, and completely destroyed Alfred's. They were knocked off of his face, fell to the ground, and shattered. He then fell forward because a ball bounced off the wall and hit him in the back of his head. He fell forward and got glass lodged in the palms of his hands. Unfortunately, all the glass was removed. Now I'm walking back to my locker. Again, WTF? Who has a shoe locker anymore? As I begin to change, a small male child walks in. I recognize him instantly; he's the son of Ven and Rae. I quickly finish changing and pick him up. "What are you doing in the girls' locker room?" I demand. "I was looking for my mommy and daddy," he explains. I toss him into my shoe locker (WTF) and slam the door shut. As I turn to walk away, I notice a folded-up piece of paper of the floor with ''To: Maple written on it. I pick it up and open it. I'd love it if you could come over for dinner tonight. 7390 East Blackwell Road Come over at around 6:oo. If no one answers the door, please invite yourself inside. Hope to see you tonight! ~~Italy Italy? I wonder... Who is "Italy"? Probably Feliciano Vargas. The last bell rings. I ride home on my bike, clutching the note in my right hand. Chapter Three "Why are you so happy?" Hazel asks when I begin baking a cake. "You're almost never this happy the moment you come home from skool." "Who ever said I was happy?" I retort. "Come on, Maple. I can see right through you, so you don't have to lie." "I wasn't exactly lying. Just wondering why you thought I happy. But anyway"—I interrupt myself to cuss as when I drop an egg and it splatters all over the floor—"I met a boy at skool today. He's really nice, and I think I might have a small crush on him already..." Hazel smiles. "What's-his-face Vargas?" "He has a name, you know!" "Not in my world he doesn't." "Why the f is he even in your stupid little world?" Hazel shrugs and laughs. "There are some questions that you'll never get an answer to. That is one of those questions." "I figured, but it was worth a shot." Hazel walks over to where I'm making the cake batter. "So, what's he like?" "He's really hyper, but he can calm down when he wants to. He's really nice and considerate and sweet." I hold up the note. "And I found this in my shoe locker. Did you meet anyone new today?" Hazel nods. "Yeah, I sat with Lili, Kiku, and Yao. Yao kept Kiku 'Japan' for some reason. I think I'm gonna invite June to come to school tommorow to meet everyone." "Are you sure that's a good idea?" "Was it a good idea to practically obliterate everyone on the other team today?" "No, but--" "June can't cause nearly as much trouble as you. And I think she'll really like Kiku. I'll introduce you to him tomorrow. Just don't laugh at his last name." "What is it?" "Honda." I laugh. Now it's time for me to get beaten senseless with a foam sword. How unpleasant. Anyway, that's over. And the cake is done. And holy crap, it's 3:30. I only have three and a half more hours to get ready. I take a large slice of cake and run a bath. I eat the cake in the bath before I wash myself. I get out, dry off, and brush my hair. I have force Hazel to do my makeup. I put on a red dress and black high heels. I check the note again, as I forgot the address. "Hey, cool," I say out loud. "What?" Hazel asks. "It turns out Feliciano moved into that apartment complex that's in the middle of the town. I'm gonna walk there. It's only like three or four blocks away or something close to that. See ya!" I make sure to grab my phone as I walk out the door. Chapter Four Hiding in an alleyway isn't very fun. Or maybe that was because I was attacked by an alien before I hid here. I'm not even sure who it was who saved me. I haven't looked up and he (or she) hasn't said anything. I've spent the past twenty-or-so minutes sitting next to this said person. "Are you okay?" he asks. Arthur Kirkland. "What's it to you?" I growl back. "I care about how you feel. Today, seeing how you handle things, I think I'm starting to like you. Uncivilized, a bit, but I'm sure I could get used to that." "That's nice." I still don't look up. "If you're not going to get up, you really should put your legs down." "Why?" "You're wearing a dress." "Oh, right." I put my legs down. "Do you think he's gone now?" "Most likely." He gets up, and helps me up as well. "Would you like me to walk you to where you were going?" "I don't see why you care so much." "I'm trying to be a gentleman is all." "I think I can make it on my own. I'm not a—Oh, scheiße! I lost my notebook! I poured my heart and soul into it, and then I went and lost it!" Arthur tilts his head. "What did it have in it? I'm sure tha—" "Nein! Nothing can replace it! It was the most special thing I had. And I lost it!" "Well maybe if you—" "You wouldn't understand the value of it, anyway. I don't think anyone but another Prussian would truly understand." "Maybe if you tell me what it is—" I slammed my head against the wall. "It's a letter. Of all the things I would say to my idol. The spark for all my inspiration. The most important person who ever lived." "Wait...only a Prussian would truly understand? Another student is coming, so maybe you could talk to him about it. If he isn't so self-absorbed that he can't even hear you." I talked with Arthur for a bit as he walked me to Feliciano's house. I realized that he wasn't as bad as he seemed to be. I wave goodbye to him and knock on "Italy"'s door. I'm not sure what to expect. The door opens. Instead of Feliciano, though, it's a boy who looks much similar to him. "Is Feliciano here?" I ask. "Sí, but he's a bit busy right now, so now go away." He tries to shut the door in my face, but I stop it with my foot. "Who are you?" "You have no right to question me..." I force my way inside, because I feel like it. "What do you mean by 'busy'?" "What does it matter to you? This is my house!" I nod and sit down on the couch. "This is a pretty house..." "Whatever. Ju—" He interrupts himself with a small yelp and I can tell he's in pain. It's kind of funny to watch. He tries to glare at me defore running off to...elsewhere. I remained where I was and just waited patiently for Feliciano to be unbusy. Category:Stories Category:Invader Moss's stories Category:FAMR Category:AAHR Category:KAJR Category:Crossovers